


The Struggles of Link and His Soon to Be, Big Dumb Shark Boyfriend.

by Peglegmeg08



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But it's okay because we love him and so does link, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sidon is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peglegmeg08/pseuds/Peglegmeg08
Summary: Sidon is anxious to confess his feelings to Link. However he doesn't realise he's been oblivious to Link's feelings this entire time.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	The Struggles of Link and His Soon to Be, Big Dumb Shark Boyfriend.

Sidon fidgeted nervously. He had asked Link to meet him at the pier by Vah Ruta. What if he didn't come? What if he rejected him? What if he was freaked out and didn't want to be friends with him anymore? No, Sidon told himself. Link wouldn't do that to him. The worst that would happen is Link let him down gently and things would be awkward but they'd continue to be friends. Despite this, the zora was beginning to panic more and more with ever passing moment. Was this a mistake? Maybe he shouldn't be doing this. Suddenly he jumped as he felt a gentle tap on his arm. 

"Ah Link! There you are my dear friend! You startled me!"  
Link smiled sheepishly and signed an apology. He paused a moment before continuing  
"you said you had something to tell me?"  
"Ah yes! Well you see...."  
Sidon trailed off as a teal brush began to spread across his face.  
"Link, I've come to realise that I have romantic feelings for you. I perfectly understand if you don't reciprocate these feelings, but nonetheless I wanted to tell you. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me"  
Link simply stared at him for what felt like eternity, before letting out a long suffering sigh. Sidon frowned.  
"I am very sorry Link, perhaps I should have kept this to myself. I don't-"  
Link coughed to get his attention before signing  
"you have got to be kidding me"  
"Excuse me?"  
Sidon replied incredulously. Link sighed again.  
"I've literally been trying to get your attention for months now. I don't think I could've made my crush anymore obvious if I'd tried."  
Sidon's eyes widened  
"whatever do you mean!?"  
"Remember that time we were sitting by the lake and I literally rested my head on your lap and fell asleep."  
"Well yes but you were tired we're you not! You work hard and I'd imagine your sleep schedule isn't exactly regular!"  
Sidon exclaimed. Link furrowed his brows in frustration.  
"What about the time I was leaving the domain and pulled you down to kiss you on the cheek"  
"I thought it was simply a hylian custom!"  
Link seriously had to resist the urge to face palm.  
"I Literally called you the cutest in all of Hyrule?!"  
"Yes! However I assumed you were just making a joke"  
"When we went on that camping trip together, I literally pressed myself against your chest and rested my head on it. Not to mention you held me and we fell asleep like that."  
"Well my body would have provided extra warmth. It was a little chilly that night after all!"  


Link couldn't help but laugh. Sidon's blush only deepened. Partially from embarrassment. However he always had thought the Hylian's laugh was adorable.  
"Sidon you truly are great and I will always appreciate you, but how did you not even slightly suspect an ulterior motive."  
"I- I- well...."  
Sidon stuttered. He was truly at a loss for words. Which was quite unusual for him. Link rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same  
"come here"  
he signed, gesturing downwards to himself" Sidon crouched down closer to him and he leaned in to gently kiss the Zora on the lips, although he still needed to balance on his toes to reach. Sidon's eyes widened for a moment, before he leaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. After a while, Link pulled away and smiled.  
"Hey Sidon"  
"Yes Link?"  
"I like you too."  
Sidon shook his head at the other man, although he too had an amused smile on his face.  
"Looks like I had nothing to worry about"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope you enjoyed the fic! I don't write very often, I usually prefer to just read fan fics tbh but I felt inspired so I figured I'd give it a shot! I just love these to so much. They're a big comfort ship for me, ngl. Also apologies, I'm terrible at titles.


End file.
